The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: The ultimate war has begun. Its Konoha and Oto vs. Kuro. Will Kuro survive? And whats this about a brother? Sequel to My Little Cherry Blossom, Always and Forever. Narusaku, KibaHina, ShikaIno, LeeTen, MinatoKushi, AU, OOC, OC, and Death.
1. The Calm before the Storm

Me: Yo! You guys ready for another fanfiction!

All: Yeah!

Me: Then get ready for The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!

Me: I don't own Naruto and this is the last time I'm saying this.

------------------------------------

The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!

Chapter One: The Calm before the Storm

(NOTE: This takes place three years after My Little Cherry Blossom)

-------------------------------------

Konoha Council Room 2:00 PM

"Let us review our plan to destroy Kuro and take over Konoha." Danzou said to the rest of the members

The remainder of Konoha (except for Sarutobi) hated Naruto even more when he left with half of the village and created his own village. So after three years they devised a plan to be rid of the demon and take over all of Konoha doing it.

"First we align with Oto and kill Sarutobi." Danzou said

"Then we instate you, Danzou as Hokage" a woman said

"Then we declare war on Kuro and destroy it! All agreed?" Danzou said

"Agreed." All the members said

-------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Kuro

"Ha ha! Higher daddy higher!" A little girls voice could be heard

"You wanna go higher Kira?" A mans voice said

"Yeah daddy!" Kira said giggling

"Okay! Wheee!" Naruto said as he rose his daughter higher as he was running back home.

Just then they reached the house and the door opened and there was Sakura with little Minato with a little black hoodie on.

Sakura and Naruto kissed and Naruto said "Hey babe, where are you going with Minato?"

"Oh I was just going over to Lee's and Tenten's, hopefully little Minato here can get a playmate out of Tomoko (Lee's and Tentens little girl)

"Okay, I'll join you." He said. He then made a few shadow clones to do his work and grabbed little Kira's hand, and Sakura's hand and they were off

Meanwhile in Oto

"So Orochimaru-sama, will you align with Konoha to destroy Kuro?" Danzou asked

"If that is the only reason, then yes, the boy resisted me, and now I must kill him!" Orochimaru said in rage.

The two then began laughing manically

----------------------------------------

Me: All right! The first chapter is done!

Naruto: Yay!

Sakura: Yay!

Me: Next chapter: The Plan Unfolds! The Death of the Former Konoha!

All: Stay Tuned!

Me: Don't Forget to R&R!


	2. The Plan Unfolds!

Me: Alright Lets get the next chapter on the roll

Lee: Yes!

Naruto: Lets rock!

Minato: I hope daddy kicks butt!

All: awwww

-------------------------------------

The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!

Chapter Two: The Plan Unfolds! The Death of the Former Konoha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha

One Week Later

The streets were completely empty, Sarutobi was confused so he went to investigate. What he didn't expect was a small army of Sound shinobi to charge him. He managed to kill them all, but was severely wounded. He limped back to the office and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He then saw Danzou right next to him.

Before plunging a sword through Sarutobi's body, Danzou muttered "long live the Hokage".

"Damn you" Sarutobi whispered before dying.

Danzou started to chuckle evilly, his plan worked, he was now Hokage. He had the power to finally kill the Demon brat.

"ROOT!" Danzou yelled

Several Anbu entered the room

"Yes Hokage-sama" One of them asked

"Dump the body in the river." Danzou said, voice void of all emotion

"Hai" they responded, dragging the body out of the room

"You, ANBU, write a letter to Kuro, saying we have nulled our allegiance and we're declaring war." Danzou said

"Hai" With that the ANBU left and Danzou began to laugh evilly again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Kuro

"Ha ha ha! Tag you're it Satomi (Hinata's and Kibas boy)" Tomoko said running away with Kira, Minato, and Eito (Shikamaru's and Ino's boy).

The parents were watching on the sidelines to make sure their three year olds weren't hurt.

"So Tenten, Lee, how has little Tomoko been doing?" Sakura asked

"HER YOUTHFUL SPIRIT BURNS BRIGHT!!!" Lee shouted so half of Kuro could hear

"What Lee means is she's doing good." Tenten answered

"That's good, Minato and Kira are doing very good too, they are growing stronger every day." Naruto said

Before anyone could respond however a ANBU warped to Naruto and whispered something to Naruto that made his blood boil

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" Naruto yelled

"Whats wrong Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked with concern about her husband's rage

"Those bastards! They killed Ojji-san!" He screamed, tears threatening to come flowing out

"Who!" Sakura shouted on the verge of tears also

"Konoha! They killed Ojji-san, put one of those ignorant bastards up to Hokage, and are now waging war against us!" Naruto said, calming down a bit

"What!" Two shouts that came from behind the group. They turned around to see Tsunade crying on Jiraya's shoulder, who was also shedding silent tears.

"What are we going to do Naruto?" Kiba asked

Naruto faced him, and Kiba was shocked, he saw hatred that knew no bounds

"I'll tell you what we do, we gather a army, we march to that damn village and we kill them. You hear me, we're going to kill them all!" Naruto shouted. He then left in a rage.

Sakura was worried and angry at the same time. Worried for her husband, angry at Konoha.

When she was about to go after Naruto, she felt two tugs on her pants and looked down to see a saddened Kira and Minato.

"Mommy, whats wrong with daddy?" Minato asked

Sakura looked at them with concerned eyes, she then crouched down and put them in a embrace and said "nothings wrong, sweetie. Daddy just wants to right some wrongs, that's all."

------------------------------------------

Kurokage's Office

Five Minutes Later

Naruto walked in in fumes. He started to write a letter and when he finished he got one of Kuro's messenger crows and tied the message to the crow's feet

"Take this to Konoha!" he ordered the crow which flew away. _'I have a army to assemble'_ he thought with rage

-------------------------------------------

Hokage's Office

Half an hour later

"Lord Hokage! You have a message from the Kurokage!" A ANBU said

"The demon brat?" Danzou asked

"Hai, here" the ANBU said before exiting and handing him the message

Danzou opened the message and it read

_Dear Hokage,_

_I accept your proposal of war and I will kill you and your whole damn village for what you did to Ojji-san!_

_ Signed Kurokage_

Danzou was visablly shaking. He did not expect the Demon to react with such fury, but he then laughed, he would have a grand challenge ahead of him.

-----------------------------------------

Me: Alright! Another chapter done!

Naruto: Yay!

Me: Next chapter The March to Konoha Begins!

All: Stay Tuned!

Me: Don't forget to R&R!


	3. The March to Konoha Begins!

Me: Lets get the next chapter rolling!

Naruto KILL MAIM!

Me: Calm Down Naruto!

Naruto: Sorry

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!

Chapter Three: The March to Konoha Begins!

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Kuro

5:00PM

Naruto was standing at the Kurokage's balcony with Sakura and his children at his side. He was currently addressing the village

"Fellow shinobi, we have confirmed reports that Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage was brutally killed by Konoha citizens," Everyone was tearing up at the mention of his death.

"Fellow shinobi, do not cry, for we are going to avenge his death, Konoha has declared war on Kuro, so we will march to the village and destroy them all! Whos with me!" Naruto announced. Everyone cheered.

"We leave tomorrow! I'll supply the weapons and armor! Lets do it!" Naruto announced.

Everyone cheered. Naruto took his leave.

Kakashi's Apartment

9:00 PM

"Damn those fools!" Kakashi yelled as he punched a wall, venting out his fury on the loss of the Hokage. _'I'm glad Naruto is planning on attacking Konoha.' _he thought before going out to train.

Jiraya's Apartment

"Rgggh!" Jiraya yelled in frustration as he grieved his sensei's death. _'kid, your father would be proud you're avenging sensei's death' _before leaving to train a little bit, he wasn't really in the mood for peeping, just training.

Tsunade and Shizune's Apartment

"Why! Why did they kill sensei!" Tsunade was yelling as he was destroying things around her, Shizune of course trying to stop her.

"Tsunade-sama! Please stop!" Shizune shouted as she was dodging debris from the destruction.

"No!" Tsunade shouted before collapsing to her knees crying.

Shizune couldn't take her masters sadness and crouched down to hug her, letting her cry on her shoulder, _'please Naruto-sama, kill those bastards to bring my master out of sadness'_ Shizune thought

Tsunade started to get up with rage in her eyes. "we need to get ready Shizune, we go to battle tomorrow, we need to help Kurokage-sama in his, I mean our revenge. " she said before also leaving to train.

Namikaze Estate

Kushina decided to visit her son and grand kids, she was greeted by Sakura.

"Hello Kushina!" Sakura said. The two kids saw their grandma and were excited

"Grandma!" The two shouted

Kushina giggled and hugged her two grand kids "Hi you two! Sakura where is Naruto?" she asked

"He's in the basement with a scroll." she answered

"I wonder what he's doing in there?" Kushina asked

Basement

Naruto was currently looking through a scroll labeled "Yomigaeri no Jutsu" (Resurrection Jutsu) he was looking at the requirements.

"Okay step one, draw a circle of blood" Naruto read. He then bit his finger and drew a circle, he then used some of Kyuubi's chakra to heal his finger.

"Step two, put clothing of person in circle" he read. He then grabbed the white Yondaime coat, a black undershirt, black pants, and blue sandals and put them in the circle.

He then mimicked the hand signs to do and he yelled **"Yomigaeri no Jutsu!"** as he slammed his hand onto the ground. causing green light to blast through the whole room, which got the attention of the four watching (Sakura, Kushina, and the kids).

When the smoke cleared there before his very eyes stood his father, Minato Namikaze.

Kushina teared up and rushed her husband "Minato-kun!" she shouted before tackling him to the ground and kissing him.

"Kushina! but how! Did you die?" he asked shocked

"No honey, Naruto brought you back to life." she said.

Minato looked up and saw Naruto, Sakura, and his grandkids

"Na-Naruto?" Minato asked, shocked to see his eighteen year old son.

"Yes, dad?" Naruto asked. Without warning he got pulled into a embrace by his father and he returned it.

"Thank you" Minato whispered

The two kids were confused and asked "Are you our grandpa?"

Minato looked at them weirdly and asked "is Naruto here your daddy?"

"Mm hmm" the two answered

"Well then yes, I am!" he said before being tackled to the ground by the laughing kids.

Minato was laughing until he saw his son walk out.

"Where am I, and whats going on with Naruto?" Minato asked

Sakura then explained where he was and everything else. Minato was outraged.

"How dare they treat him like that! Count me in on the war." Minato said, still angered

"All right, talk to the Kurokage." Sakura said

"All right" Minato said as he walked out.

Kuro Streets

Five minutes later

Minato was walking to the Kurokage Tower but was stopped by Lee and Tenten.

"Hello Naruto-sama!" The two said said, but quickly stopped himself when he saw this person lacked a tail, fox ears, redness in his hair, and whiskers.

"Who are you?" Tenten asked

"I'm Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father" Minato answered

"Oh! Its a honor to meet you!" The two said, bowing

"Well I gotta go." he says as he walks off

Kurokage's office

Minato walked in to see Hinata working on some paperwork.

"Hello! Kurokage-sama is waiting for you." Hinata said, pointing to the office door

"Arigato" he said as he entered the office

"I'd like to join the war Kurokage-sama." he said

"You can't." Naruto replied

"Why?" Minato asked

"You need to register as a Kuro ninja first." Naruto says

"Eh he he he. Right." Minato says embarrassed.

After signing the paperwork he hands it to Naruto and he looks over it.

"Congratulations, you are now a Kuro ninja Jonin Minato."

He then hands a piece of paper and key to Minato. "Heres where you'll be living, you'll be surprised who lives there with you. You'll also want to get some sleep, we leave to Konoha tomorrow " he says

"Thanks son." Minato says

Minato and ??'s apartment

Minato opened the door and was met with none other than...

Kushina!

"Minato-kun!" Kushina shouted as she tackled Minato and locked him into a passion filled kiss.

"Hello Kushina-chan" he said

"I was just about to go to bed, wanna join me?" said a red pajamaed Kushina.

"Sure." he says as he took off his coat and sandals and climbed into bed with Kushina, who fell asleep together

The Next Day

Kuro Gates

Everyone was at the gate, decked in black armor and ready to march. Naruto was at the lead riding a armored three tailed fox

"Everyone! We charge today!" Naruto shouted to the group. They cheered

"Lest get moving!"" he shouted as they started walking towards Konoha

Meanwhile

Konoha

"Sir!" a jonin shouted, rushing into the Hokage's office

"What" Danzo asked irritated

"Reports says that Kuro is marching to us!" the jonin says

"Ku ku ku, let them come, and be exterminated!" he yelled

Meanwhile in Kuro forests

A blue cloaked, hooded figure was watching the forces march, and saw Naruto

"I've finally found you... little brother." the figure said, before continuing to follow the group, his eyes glowing bright red.

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Me: Gasp! Who could this stalker be!?

Naruto: I know! Its--

Me: (I cover his mouth) don't say it!

Me: Next chapter: Family Reuntied!


	4. A Family Reunites!

NSFL: Lets get the next chapter rolling!

Lee: Yosh!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Full Metal Alchemist. I however do own all jutsus I created and my OCs

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

The Ultimate Battle Between Konoha, Kuro, and Oto!

Chapter Four: A Family Reunited!

rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

While Kushina was marching, she could have sworn she saw some red in the tree, and she asked Hinata to check the trees.

"**Byakugan!" **Hinata said as she saw a body moving along the tree lines.

"Naruto-sama!" Hinata shouted to the marching leader

"Yes Hinata?" Naruto asked

"Theres someone following us in the trees." Hinata said

Naruto threw a kunai in the trees and a grunt of pain was heard and then a crash. Naruto ran in along with Sakura, Kushina, and Minato.

"Identify yourself!" Naruto said as he pointed a kunai to the mysterious cloaked individual's throat.

"Heh heh heh, is that any way to treat your nii-san, Naruto?" The person laughed before removing the kunai and his hood, showing a twenty year old boy with Rinnengan eyes and brown hair with black wolf ears sticking out, with a X scar on his right cheek with a Whirlpool hi-ate tied to his forehead. A little 10 tailed wolf at his side

"It can't be" Minato whispered

"Hello Kaa-san, its been a while" The boy said to his parents

"Mikoto! You're here!" Kushina yelled as she hugged her son

"Yes I'm here. But how are you alive? I thought you were killed during the Kyuubi attack." Mikoto asked his father

"I was, and Naruto brought me back to life." Minato said

"Umm, who are you?" Naruto asked his brother

"Well otouto-san, my name is Mikoto and I'm your older brother" Mikotoanswered his confused brother

"Ah, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"And how are you alive? I thought you died?" Minato asked

"No, kaa-san and I lived in Whirlpool until she went here to live with you." Mikoto replied

He then went on to explain his origins.

_flashback_

_Twenty Years ago_

_Whirlpool Village_

_"Come on honey! One more push!" Minato said to his wife, that was currently in labor_

_A scream and then crying filled the room_

_As the two saw the little boy being cleaned, they smiled_

_"He's beautiful Minato" Kushina whispered weakly_

_"He is. What should we name him?" Minato asked his wife_

_The two were silent for a minute, thinking of a name_

_"Mikoto__, his name will be Mikoto__" Minato said proudly_

_Suddenly there was an explosion, a roar, and Minato's father ran into the room_

_"Minato! Himura no Ookami (Himura the wolf) is attacking the village!" Seji shouted_

_Minato's eyes widened "Are there any newborns to seal?" Minato shout/asked, dreading what was going to come out of his fathers mouth next._

_"Only your little boy Minato" Seji said_

_Minato was saddened and looked at his wife and the little baby in her arms._

_"Kushina, honey I need Mikoto__" Minato said_

_"Okay. Please take care of him" Kushina said with a sad smile on her face before she passed out._

_As Minato was about to pick __Mikoto__ up, he was knocked out by Seji._

_"I'm sorry son, I have to do this, I can't let you die when you have a wife and a son." he said to himself before facing Himura and sealing him in Mikoto__, thus giving Mikoto his X scar on his right cheek_

_"I'm sorry I won't be with you little Mikoto__" Seji whispered before dying._

_Two ANBU picked up Mikoto__ and were shocked, the boy hadn't cried at all, in fact he was cooing._

_'The kid is tough, I'll admit that' the ANBU thought before going to Kushina's room  
_

_end flashback_

"So we moved to Konoha after that, then two years later you were born otouto-san, then Kyuubi attacked" Mikoto continued

_flashback_

_"RAWRRR!!" Kyuubi roared as it rampaged_

_"Please take care of Naruto, Minato-kun" Kushina's blood clone said before dying_

_Minato started to cry as he looked at Naruto._

_Meanwhile near the Village Gates  
_

_"Please come here __Mikoto__!" Kushina shouted to her little son, who had a black shirt with the Namikaze symbol on his shoulders, he also had black shorts with black sandals_

_"I'm coming kaa-san!" __Mikoto__ shouted, terrified as Kyuubi's roar tore through the air._

_As the two ran to the village gate, Kyuubi looked right at __Mikoto__ and the two stared into each other's eyes, blood shot red right into terrified green._

_'**I sense nii-san in him, could be my imagination**' Kyuubi thought, giving enough time for Minato to complete the jutsu_

_end flashback_

"And that led to kaa-san leaving four years ago. Conveniently two days after I was nominated Uzukage" Mikoto finished

"So that explains how you were still alive" Minato said, still grasping the info he took in.

"**I knew I sensed my nii-san in him!**" the fox Naruto was riding said to Naruto

"What do you mean Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the fox

"**Heh heh heh, hello otouto-san**" the wolf next to Mikoto said

"**Hello Himura nii-san**" Kyuubi grumbled as the wolf grew to Kyuubi's current size

"So nii-san, did you want to join in our march?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I have business I need to settle in Konoha" Mikoto said

"What business is that?" Sakura asked

"To kill the people who took my wife away" Mikoto said in a voice teemed with rage. The group gasped

"Do you mean killed?" Naruto asked

Mikoto shook his head. "No, two people abducted her, all I caught of the two were pink hair and a leaf hi-ate" Kurisu explained

Sakura eyes widened "but the only people who have pink hair in Konoha were me and my parents!" she said

"Really, well do thank them for STEALING MY WIFE AND BLOWING OFF MY ARM!!" he shouted as he removed his cloak completely, the group were shocked from what they saw. Under the black cloak he wore a black t-shirt, black pants, black sandals, a sword on his back, and black fingerless gloves on both of his hands, thats not what shocked then though, what shocked them was that his right arm was made of metal. It looked horrible, but amazing at the same time.

"Good Kami! What happened to you" Sakura asked

"This would be your parents work, I tried to save my wife but there was an explosion and it cost me my arm, thank goodness Winry and Pinako lived in that village or I wouldn't have gotten this arm back" he said while showing them all the magnificent work.

"So we going or not?" Mikoto asked as he put his cloak back on, but opened this time and hood down, as he took his headband off and put it in his pocket, letting his hair flow down.

"Right!" Naruto said as the group walked back to the waiting crowd

"Naruto-sama are you okay?" Lee asked

"And who is that?" Kakashi asked as he pointed to Mikoto

"I'll explain everything" Naruto said, he went on to explain what Mikoto just explained

"Oh" Kakashi said saddened

Suddenly there was some rustling and Mikoto got in his fighting stance

"We have company" Mikoto stated darkly

Immediately after that two figures rushed out of the bushes to reveal Sakuya (the dad) and Sakino (the mom) Haruno

"YOU!!" Mikoto growled in a feral tone as he pointed at the two adults

"You're still alive!!" Sakuya yelled, angered that they didn't kill the "demon"

"Looks like your explosives only took my arm away Harunos. Now where is my wife!" he demanded with a look of rage in his eyes

"We'll never give your Demon whore back! She deserves to die!" Sakino yelled in a angered voice

Without another word Mikoto channeled Chakra through his metal arm and smacked it into the ground, causing miles of earth to come up in a explosion of debris and dust which caused everyone to shield their faces

When the dust cleared everyone looked on in horror to see Mikoto with his arm through Sakuya's chest, grasping his heart

"This is for.. AYAKA!!" Mikoto roared before completely crushing Sakuya's heart, causing horrified gasps to come out of everyone's mouths

"You killed the one thing I had left in this world! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Sakino screamed as she charged Mikoto, tears pouring from her eyes

Mikoto simply clotheslined her, sending her crashing into a tree and knocking her out.

Mikoto turned his head to the Kuro nins and gave them a smile, which frightened them

"So can I come?" Mikoto asked

--

Me: Alright this chapter is finally done!

Mikoto: Good god it took you months!

Me: Don't remind me.. Any ways next chapter The siege of Konoha begins!

All: Stay Tuned!!

Me: And don't forget to R&R!


End file.
